


The Taking

by ifthenelse



Series: The Xena Scrolls: Fire & Ice [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: After returning to Amazon Country, Gabrielle is forced to lose her innocence, one way or the other.





	1. Rite of Cast

**Author's Note:**

> So, re-watching XWP as an adult has me filled with all types of glorious head canon. This has resulted in me creating a collection for this fandom called The Xena Scrolls: Fire & Ice, and this story will be first of the series. The collection will detail Xena and Gabrielle's intimate relationship throughout the show, in multi-chapter fics or one shots. This story is mostly written and I plan to update weekly if my schedule permits. Comments, requests, messages and kudos are always welcome, and i respond to everything. Please feel free to visit me on tumblr, link is in my profile.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter are sexual thoughts and some very intense kissing. You can definitely skip past it if it's not your thing but please note the rating, explicit sexual content will be throughout the story.
> 
> This fic is inspired by s1 ep 10
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Xena.

  


* * *

  
  
The light from the campfire flickered softly between them, as they prepared their individual bedrolls. Xena sat on a log unable to set her mind at rest long enough to sleep and listened intently to the bard’s ramble about the Amazons.

“I can’t believe I’m actually an Amazon Princess, it’s like I’m fantasizing about the life I could’ve had if I left Potidaea to follow you but instead I’m living the fantasy."

Xena chuckled and removed her breast plate laying it against the wood beneath her. “I’m sure you didn’t see that one coming.”

“Have you ever felt that way Xena?” Gabrielle bright green eyes peered up at her curiously. “Like you were living in a dream?”

Xena nodded slightly and held Gabrielle’s gaze, “Yes.”

The bard waited patiently for Xena to continue, when the warrior showed no sign of elaborating, Gabrielle pried softly. “Why do you feel that way?”

“Sometimes I feel like a different person, I had been raiding and killing for so long, it was almost second nature to me, like breathing. Now, with trying to do good and redeem myself, it seems like a dream I’m having while camping with my army somewhere, just waiting for me to wake up. Only thing is, I never do, because every time I wake, I see you, not hundreds of soldiers waiting for my command. Seeing you tethers me to reality Gabrielle…” The warrior trailed off with a smile, “and I’m grateful to you for it.”

A feeling of warmth settled into the bard’s heart as she considered Xena’s words. She crawled out of her bedroll and went to sit next to the warrior on the log. Gabrielle leaned her head onto Xena’s muscled shoulder and sighed softly in contentment.

“You’re amazing Xena, everyday that you fight internally to do good is a battle well won when you overcome it.” 

Xena leaned in against Gabrielle’s head, “it’s easier with you around Gabrielle, you help me keep my focus, you’ve taught me a lot about sacrificing for the greater good and I don’t think I could’ve done that on my own.”

“Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people.”

The two shared a laugh and then descended into a comfortable silence as they watched the flames lick at the air. 

“I’m going to go to bed Gabrielle, I’m tired.” Xena said, positioning her body to get up.

“Xena, would you be mad if I asked to go back to the Amazon lands?” The bard asked hesitantly.

Xena’s eyebrow raised slightly at the inquiry and her azure eyes found the bard’s gazing up at her. “Of course not Gabrielle but may I ask why?”

“I feel inclined to learn more about their ways, lifestyle, everything. I mean, if I’m meant to one day rule as queen...” She stopped suddenly when she felt Xena’s chuckling before she heard it.

The warrior raised an eyebrow when the bard stopped speaking and looked down to an emerald glare.

“What?” Xena asked with amusement in her eyes.

“You don’t think that I could be a queen, do you?” Gabrielle asked leaning away from Xena, “You think I’m too soft?”

Xena considered all the challenges that she and Gabrielle had come up against since the bard chose to travel with her and noted how Gabrielle never ran away. She was constantly curious, with a desire to learn and empathized with others in less fortunate circumstances.

_Yes,_ Xena thought to herself,_ She would make a good queen someday._

“I think you can be whatever you want Gabrielle, you’ll exceed at anything you choose.” The warrior said in a serious tone, “Now sleep, tomorrow morning we return to the Amazon lands.”

The bard happily got up and returned to her bedroll without any further inquiry.  
  


* * *

  
Upon their arrival, Queen Melosa had Terreis’s hut cleaned and prepared for their stay. After spending a few hours with Ephiny, who showed her around and introduced her to several others, Gabrielle was alerted by one of the Amazons that her hut was ready for her to retreat to. 

As she entered it, Gabrielle was delighted to see a large bed settled in the middle of the hut atop a plush rug, adorned with sleeping furs and pillows. She loved camping outside with Xena but loved the comfortability of a bed even more. She ran her hand over the furs and noticed how well lit the area was with numerous torches burning brightly in each corner. She sighed in satisfaction at the coziness the hut offered and thought to herself that it was truly befitting for a princess. Her train of thought was interrupted however when she heard a low chuckle behind her. 

She turned to find Xena lounging leisurely on the couch near the entrance watching her with an amused smirk as she took a sip of wine from her goblet.

“You seemed pleased by your accommodations Gabrielle.” She said while holding the bard’s gaze.

“I am, it’s been forever since I’ve laid in a bed.” Gabrielle replied still beaming with excitement, “I’ll probably get the best sleep I’ve had in ages,” she added while walking over to join Xena on the couch. She took in the fruit and meat that had been placed on the table for them and the wine jug that sat open as Xena leaned in to refill her cup.

The thought of being in a bed wasn’t the only reason for the bard’s excitement. It was the prospect of sharing the bed with Xena that made her heart quicken its pace. Lately, she found herself captivated by Xena’s magnificent beauty and the warrior’s lithe body. She was often unable to stop the prolong staring she become susceptible to when she saw Xena in action.

There had been many nights where the bard found herself fantasizing about the feel of Xena’s body against hers. The dreams would work her up into such a sexual frenzy, she was forced to take matters into her own hand in order to sleep.

Gabrielle sat next to the warrior and licked her lips unconsciously as the smell of the wine and the unmistakable scent of her companion wafted into her nostrils.

Xena raised an eyebrow as she noticed the young woman’s body language and leaned into the bard’s personal space. “Is there something you need Gabrielle?” Xena said lowly with amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Yes. A taste of your wine.” 

Xena blinked and looked at the very large jug of wine that now sat closest to Gabrielle. A goblet sat to the side of it and could be easily filled and drank with minimal effort by the bard. Yet, she wanted to drink directly from Xena’s cup and was looking at her expectantly.

_She knows Ill give her what she wants._

The warrior glanced down at her goblet noting it still contained more than half of the delicious liquid and glanced back up at the bard. Xena leaned back against the cushions and handed the cup over to Gabrielle.

“Sip slowly.” Xena warned, “savor the taste.”

The bard did so and was pleased by the mellow notes of fruit she tasted on her tongue. Xena noticed how Gabrielle’s cheeks slightly flushed as the alcohol made it’s way into her bloodstream, she also gave a content little sigh that stoked a beast in Xena that she had to constantly force to become dormant.

It had been too long since she had someone in her bed and now she was beginning to think about ways she could take the bard. 

How she could turn those sighs into moans…

And moans into screams.

No she shouldn’t think like that about Gabri-

The bard’s tongue darted out between her perfect lips and licked the rim of glass. She locked eyes with Xena whose eyes were hungrily watching the display. Xena felt her nipples harden beneath her breastplate and never had been more grateful for the coverage. Her thoughts turned purely sexual as she imagined that tongue on her body, and she bit her lip at the scene playing out in her head.

Gabrielle’s actions were beginning to make the warrior feel that she wasn’t the only one feeling pent up.

The bard stopped her ministrations and downed the rest of the wine with a moan that hit Xena in directly in the groin and almost caused her to ravage the bard on the couch. She fought to calm her inner beast that demanded the taking of her companion and reached for the wine jug, downing a considerable amount of it to calm her nerves and forgoing any semblance of class.

“I love watching you fight Xena, I don’t think Ive ever told you that.” Gabrielle said while licking the flavor of the wine from her lips and leaning back to mirror Xena’s comfortable position against the couch cushions.

“Well I may show off a little when I know you’re there.” The warrior said smirking, “It gives me great pleasure to know you’re somewhere nearby, watching me work.”

Gabrielle blushed at Xena’s words, remembering the first time she saw the warrior in action. It had left her in awe, having heard stories of Xena in the past paled in comparison to actually seeing her defeat any number of men who seemed bigger and stronger than her with ease. It was truly a sight to behold as she battled Queen Melosa with confidence and skill that matched the Queen’s herself, though Gabrielle was certain Xena surpassed her greatly in strength. The warrior showed control in not embarrassing her opponent, only defeating her to fulfill her purpose.

Xena was every bit as legendary as people spoke of. She kept Gabrielle on edge every day, there was never a dull moment with her and the warrior fascinated her to no end.

“I’d like you to teach me how to fight Xena, I know I may never be a warrior like you or Ephiny, but I want to be able to defend myself and the people I care about with precision. Especially if one day, I might have to lead this tribe, though I hope it never comes to that.”

Xena took Gabrielle’s words into consideration and nodded softly, “It would be my pleasure Gabrielle, but remember, it takes more than being a warrior to lead people. You must know how to trust your instincts, use your head and strategize. These are things you already know how to do. Some skills cannot be taught, you either have it or you don’t, and I believe Terreis saw the qualities of a queen in you, as do I.”

“You do?” 

“Yes.” The warrior answered without a moment’s pause, her words erasing doubts that had been in Gabrielle’s mind from the moment Terreis gave her the Rite of Cast.

Gabrielle beamed, “That means so much to me Xena.”

The warrior smiled warmly in return, locking eyes with the bard as she began to inch her way into Xena's personal space.

“Xena-I,” The bard’s words were cut off abruptly when the opening to the hut was lifted abruptly as Queen Melosa, accompanied by Ephiny and a blond haired woman with piercing green eyes, dressed in colorful robes came to stand before them.

Xena and Gabrielle immediately rose in respect for the Queen albeit annoyed at the intrusion. Xena glanced over at Ephiny who wore a blank expression revealing nothing of their intentions and turned her attention to the robed woman who stepped forward to Gabrielle.

“Gabrielle, my name is Selene, and I am an Amazon as well as a priestess of the Goddess Artemis. We welcome you to our tribe.” The priestess said with kind smile as she regarded Gabrielle. Her eyes momentarily flicked over to the warrior princess and she gave a small nod of acknowledgement which was returned in kind by Xena.

“Thank you, I’m so happy to be even considered as an Amazon, let alone to meet a priestess of Artemis,” The bard said humbly.

“Whenever we receive a new addition to our nation, we must receive approval of the woman by our patron Goddess. Artemis was quite pleased to learn that you, Gabrielle of Potidaea, companion of Xena, had been chosen as Terreis’s successor, there was just one small matter.” The priestess said the latter a bit nervously, the warrior noticed and narrowed her eyes slightly.

“Which is what?” Xena replied, annoyance evident in her voice.

Gabrielle eyes widened as she looked over at Xena, then glanced back at Selene apologetically. “I’m sorry, please continue.” She glared back at Xena for a moment before giving the priestess her full attention.

Queen Melosa stepped forward then with her eyes trained on the bard, ignoring the impatience of the warrior princess. “Artemis demands a loss of innocence from you Gabrielle, and since you will not kill, it must be your virginity.”

Gabrielle’s eyes widened at the request and she looked around the hut in disbelief. The priestess mentally thanked the gods that she did not have to make the request of the girl as she believed it to be a delicate matter.

“M-my virginity?” The bard asked, shock causing her to stutter.

“Yes.” Replied all three women, though Selene and Ephiny looked at her sympathetically. The Queen continued as if she had not seen or heard Gabrielle’s shocked responses. “Of course, your partner will be your choice. We can arrange for some men to come to the village for your viewing or we can select someone for you. If you would prefer a woman, I’m sure one of the Amaz-“

“I choose Xena.” Came Gabrielle’s abrupt response, cutting the Queen of mid sentence, much to her embarrassment.

The Queen blinked a few times, and both Ephiny and Selene turned to look at the warrior, who was stunned beyond words or movement.

“Xena?” Gabrielle asked softly, concern filling her voice.

Xena turned then to look at Gabrielle. Young, beautiful, kind Gabrielle and cursed the Gods for forcing her to be the one who took her innocence.

The warrior gave the bard a small smile, before turning towards the other women in the room.

This time the priestess spoke, “Xena, as the one chosen by Gabrielle to complete the Rite of Cast you must know that Artemis will be watching to make sure that it is done to her satisfaction…” She trailed off as she met the warrior’s eyes, “though I doubt that will be necessary.” She added with a smile.

_Oh its necessary because the gods are perverts!_ Xena mused to herself but nodded calmly in response to the priestess. “I understand,” she stated, and her eyes found Gabrielle’s again, who looked relieved.

“You have until dawn,” Queen Melosa said, taking her leave before any response was given. The priestess glanced between Xena and Gabrielle and spoke directly to the bard. “You needn’t be nervous Gabrielle, you have chosen one of experience and I’m sure this will be more than pleasurable for you.” 

Gabrielle blushed at the Priestess’s words and smiled at her in response. Selene gave one final look at the warrior, then followed the Queen out of the hut.

“Gabrielle.” Xena spoke her name intensely, causing the bard to tune out anything but Xena as she closed the distance between them. “Are you sure about this?”

“Xena I don’t have a choice…”

“You do. You can walk out of here and still keep your innocence.”

“I accepted the Rite of Cast when Terreis lay dying in my arms. I can’t go back on my word Xena, I won’t do it.” Gabrielle said determinedly, in a tone that told the warrior, it was no longer up for discussion.

Xena dropped the discussion and stepped forward to cup the bard’s cheek softly, “But, why me Gabrielle? Why would you want me?,” she whispered softly. 

“Why wouldn’t I Xena? There’s no one else I could trust with this.” The bard said gazing up at her beautiful friend. 

The warrior sighed deeply and pressed her forehead against Gabrielle’s. She felt the bard’s arms wrap around her waist closing the space between them. The feel of her body dispelled the warrior’s tumultuous thoughts that caused her to hesitate in doing anything further and she cupped the bard’s chin to tip it upwards to her. She glanced down at Gabrielle’s lips and pressed her own to them, catching the bard off guard though she quickly recovered and kissed the warrior back with enthusiasm.

The softness of her lips caused a light moan to escape the warrior, and she sucked lightly at each of them, delighting in the soft sounds she heard in response from the bard. Xena deepened the kiss when Gabrielle’s lips parted slightly to allow for the warrior’s tongue to slip between them, exploring the bard’s hot mouth slowly, reveling in the feel of their tongues meeting and gliding together. Gabrielle began to tremble lightly and Xena reluctantly pulled back despite the desire to continue.

The bard panted against her as she tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Kissing the warrior felt incredible and she wanted to do it forever. Xena’s hands were resting on the bard’s hips and she had a look of heat and hunger darkening her blue eyes. It caused a rush of liquid to flow between Gabrielle thighs and she wrapped her arms around the warrior’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her again.

A clearing of a throat from the corner of the hut broke them out of their spell of passion and caused Xena to clear her mind momentarily of the lust clouding it as she scanned the hut for an intruder before landing on the source of the sound.

Ephiny looked over at them guiltily, having never left she felt like she had just witnessed a very intimate moment between Xena and Gabrielle instead of sneaking out when she was obviously forgotten about by the pair.

“Yes?” Asked Xena with a very flushed bard still clinging to her.

“I though that you guys would want to know where the bathhouse was since I didn’t get a chance to show Gabrielle earlier.” She said, hoping the mention of a bath would save her, since it was a rare luxury for a couple of travelers.

Xena turned back to Gabrielle, who despite knowledge of Ephiny being present, yanked Xena roughly down to her and captured her lips. Xena kissed her back with equal fervor, pulling back eventually and chuckling when the bard tried to chase her lips to no avail. “We will continue later Gabrielle,” Xena promised, kissing the bard one last time before releasing her completely. “Shall we accompany Ephiny to the bathhouse?” 

Gabrielle perked up at the mention of a bath again and nodded her head, glancing over at Ephiny who was suddenly fanning herself from the passionate display she had been exposed to. The amazon winked at her and turned to lead the way to the bathhouse.

Gabrielle’s entire body hummed with anticipation and arousal. The feel of Xena’s lips still fresh in her mind and how the turn of events ended up being exactly what she may have needed to stop suppressing her desires for the warrior. Xena turned then and held out her hand towards Gabrielle who took it immediately, and they trailed hand in hand after Ephiny.


	2. The Blushing Bard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. If it's not your thing, I would advise that you skip to the next chapter, which will be an epilogue. Thank you all for your kudos, I appreciate every single one of them and any time taken to read my erotic head canon.

  
  


* * *

  
The bathhouse was in a cavern that was cut into a hillside and made from stone. As the trio entered, Gabrielle and Xena noticed that torches were used to keep the space well lit, so that any occupants could have the best visibility possible. Steam rose from the baths centered in the middle of the cave and candles burned brightly on the ledges of them. 

“The water comes from a hot spring nearby and is full of minerals. It’s great for relaxing your muscles, especially after a battle. Take all the time you need; I have advised the tribe to not disturb you.” Ephiny said smiling at them.

“Thank you.” Gabrielle replied returning the amazon’s smile. 

“Of course, have a good night.”

As Ephiny’s footsteps retreated in the background, Xena looked over at Gabrielle who wore the same expression she had earlier when she entered their hut for the first time. “What do you think?”, she asked the bard.

“I think it’s lovely, as is everything here.” Gabrielle said watching the steam rise and fill the space, she turned to find Xena’s lust filled gaze taking her in. Gabrielle was hit with the desire to kiss Xena once more and made her way over to the warrior. As soon as she was in arm’s length, Xena pulled the bard against her body and leaned down to meet Gabrielle’s lips. The bard’s hands tangled in her hair when Xena’s tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned from the contact.

The kiss deepened and Xena had to refrain from tearing the bard’s clothes off and having her way with her right then and there. Instead, she pulled back, gaining a frustrated noise from Gabrielle as she did so, and reached back to undo her leather top. Gabrielle watched her with a mixture of curiosity and desire, gasping when Xena’s clothes dropped before her in one fluid motion.

The warrior stood unabashedly in front of the bard, whose mouth was slightly open as she took in the image of perfection standing before her and was at a loss for words for several moments. A blush tinted Gabrielle’s cheeks and her breathing was labored as her eyes ran over Xena’s full breasts, hardened nipples and toned stomach. Gabrielle’s hands ached to reach out and touch the warrior everywhere her eyes landed on, but her inexperience stopped her. 

She looked up at Xena to find the older woman watching her and she finally managed to find her voice again. “I swear to the Gods Xena, I don’t think there is enough words known to man to describe your beauty.”

Xena smiled at the bard’s statement and stepped closer to her, trailing her fingers over Gabrielle’s arms to the exposed skin on her chest. The bard shivered from the sensations and Xena’s hands slid the top part of her blouse off her. Their eyes met as the bard realized Xena’s intentions but made no move to stop her. A mixture of excitement and anticipation caused Gabrielle’s breaths to come out in quick pants when Xena placed her hands on Gabrielle’s torso and gently raised her camisole up. Gabrielle obliged the warrior and lifted her arms up, allowing Xena to slip the undergarment easily off her and was delighted to see her breasts were bare. Xena continued undressing Gabrielle, her hands lingering on the bard’s waist as she undid the ties that held up Gabrielle’s skirt and once finished, the garments pooled in a heap on the floor.

Xena couldn’t help looking at her companion’s beautiful youthful body, her eyes unblinking as she ran them over every inch of Gabrielle she could see. The bard visibly began to shake from her nerves as Xena continued regarding her. She watched Xena’s eyes journey downward with each shaky breath she took, stopping when they reached the junction of her thighs. The look of hunger that came over Xena’s face made Gabrielle want to give herself over to the warrior without further delay. The scent of Gabrielle’s arousal filled the air and the warrior felt her grip on self control slipping rapidly. The delicate blond curls of Gabrielle’s center were damp with her essence and Xena wanted nothing more than to bury her face between the bard’s legs and taste her, but she knew that this was Gabrielle’s first experience, so, she had to be patient. 

The warrior wisely chose to divert her attention to the baths and motioned for Gabrielle to follow her. 

_  
  
  
Gabrielle was the first in the water, sinking down into it with a sigh as the heat enveloped her. Xena followed shortly, after removing her boots, and leaned her back against the ledge. Gabrielle turned and faced Xena and their eyes locked on each other’s, green clashing with blue. The bard swam over to the warrior, stopping merely a few inches away from her, and watched an amused smirk form against Xena’s lips.  
“What are you so smug about?” Gabrielle asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“I have many reasons to be smug, but right now, it’s because of you.” Xena said still gazing into the bard’s eyes.

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“Why Xena?” Gabrielle said stepping closer into Xena’s space.

The warrior’s hands dipped under water and only a moment passed before Gabrielle felt them on her hips pulling her flush against the older woman’s body.

“Because I can’t believe someone like you, so untainted, innocent and…” She trailed off as her eyes landed on Gabrielle’s lips, “pure, would want someone like me.”

Gabrielle tilted her chin up and smiled, “You’re right you should feel smug about that.”

Xena chuckled and kissed her, groaning into her mouth when she felt Gabrielle’s hesitant touch on her stomach and her muscles flexed beneath the bard’s fingers. Gabrielle’s hands continued upwards to Xena’s breasts both surprising and exciting the warrior simultaneously.

Gabrielle marveled at the feel of her friend’s body, soft skin lay over toned muscle and her breasts felt warm and full in her hands. Her thumbs flicked over the warrior’s nipples and they hardened at her touch, causing Xena to draw a sharp intake of breath. Their kiss deepened and Xena’s own hands began exploring the bard’s body, mirroring her touch on her breasts and Gabrielle melted at the feel of it. She broke the kiss moaned as Xena’s strong hands stroked and kneaded her supple mounds, and her eyes closed when the warrior’s hot mouth began sucking on her neck. 

“Xena.” Gabrielle panted, her own ministrations forgotten, as the heat from the dueling sensations pulsed throughout her body. Xena licked down the bard’s throat and over her clavicles, kissed the valley between her breasts and took one firm nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Gabrielle cried out then, the sound echoing in the cave, and arched up into the heat of Xena’s mouth.

_We are supposed to be bathing. _ Xena thought to herself, _if I don’t stop, Im going to end up taking her in this cave._

“Don’t stop Xena, please, don’t stop.” Gabrielle moaned, her hands finding purchase on Xena’s back.

_Well, who am I to deny a request like that?_

The warrior obliged the young woman in her arms, continuing to touch her and pleasure her breasts until her own arousal became overwhelming. She pulled back and kissed Gabrielle with every bit of passion she had within her. Xena made up her mind that Gabrielle deserved to be made love to on a bed, in the hut that had been prepared for her comfort, and against her body’s desires, she restrained herself from going any further.

“Let me wash your back Gabrielle, then let’s get out of here.”  
  
-  
  
  
Xena’s hands worked the wash rag in slow circles against the bard’s back. The warm cloth glided up and down Gabrielle’s smooth skin and she felt the warrior’s fingers stroke down her spine in a sensual movement that sent tingles throughout Gabrielle’s body.

Occasionally, Xena pressed kisses into the younger woman’s neck, her shoulders and nibbled lightly on her ears. She kept Gabrielle’s arousal burning like the torches around them and the bard remained pliant to her soft caresses, leaning back against Xena when the warrior’s hands came around to wash the front of her body, though she was fully capable of doing it herself.

“Xena?” Gabrielle whispered completely relaxed in Xena’s arms.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever um…been with a woman?”

Xena stifled a chuckle at Gabrielle’s question. “Yes Gabrielle.” She responded. Xena had been with many women, to be exact, especially during her time as a warlord. Both women and men, willingly submitted themselves to the Warrior Princess’s dark desires. Some of her lovers had been members of her army, others were servants who were devoted to catering to her needs. However, this was something she didn’t care to elaborate on with the bard. Xena did not want Gabrielle to feel jealous of her past lovers. Most of them paled in comparison to her young companion and were not worth more than a fleeting thought. Xena wisely decided to keep any answers regarding her sexual history to a minimum. The warrior wanted Gabrielle to focus only on the desire that she felt for her.

The bard seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment before she asked another question, “is it better with women than men?”

“The experiences are completely different, and so they are incomparable. I have no sexual preference and enjoy both sexes equally, just for different reasons.” Xena said smirking at the blushing bard, who had turned to face her and was tilting her chin up for a kiss. The older woman leaned down and obliged her silent request, kissing her so passionately that Gabrielle seemed to stop breathing for a moment. 

The bard broke the kiss and panted huskily against Xena’s lips, “I need you,” her words breaking the last bit of control the warrior was holding on to. Xena finished bathing quickly, then helped Gabrielle out of the bath to dry off and head back to their hut.  
  


* * *

  
Xena sat on the edge of the bed, her hands holding Gabrielle’s hips to steady her as the bard straddled her lap. They kissed intensely, tongues merging together, battling for dominance in the other’s mouth. Xena’s thigh slipped between the bard’s legs and she felt how aroused the young woman was against her. The warrior growled in Gabrielle’s mouth at the feel of it and pressed her thigh harder against Gabrielle’s soaked center.

“Xena!” Gabrielle cried out and broke their kiss. Her arms linked around Xena’s neck as she rubbed her thigh back and forth, causing friction against the bard’s overly aroused clit. The sensations overwhelmed Gabrielle and her nails dug deliciously into Xena’s back as she trembled from the pleasure shooting throughout her body.

The bard’s juices leaked over Xena’s toned thigh and whatever restraint the warrior had been exercising, died the moment she felt Gabrielle’s need running down her leg.

Gently, she lay the bard back on the bed, kissing down Gabrielle’s body as she did so until she came to the object of her desire. The bard’s legs fell open, with no hesitancy, and Xena knew from experience that her friend was beyond nervousness, as desperate as she was now for consummation of their mutual lust. 

Still, Xena glanced up at her before she went further, making sure Gabrielle had no reservations about her decision. The bard nodded at her, “please Xena, I need you.” She added and closed her eyes to the feel of Xena’s strong hand gripping her hot sex.

“Oh Gabrielle, you’re so wet for me.” Xena moaned, when her fingers slipped past the bard’s silky folds and pressed directly on to her clit. Xena stroked her lightly, loving the feel of Gabrielle hot and throbbing against her fingers. She rubbed harder applying more pressure and kissed over the bard’s trembling thighs.

“Gods, Xena…Xena.” Gabrielle panted from the pleasure racking through her young body. She thrusted her hips forward desperately, grinding against the warrior’s fingers and cried out when Xena replaced her fingers with her tongue.

Xena felt the bard’s orgasm hit her long before the scream that cut through the sounds of her hungrily lapping away at her clit, assaulted her ears. Gabrielle bucked against the warrior’s mouth and juices streamed from her cunt as Xena continued her ministrations. Gabrielle’s chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath and felt the same pressure building throughout her body when Xena took Gabrielle’s clit entirely in her mouth and sucked. 

Xena found herself intoxicated by the taste and feel of the young woman beneath her. She felt Gabrielle come repeatedly against her mouth and thought she could go down on her for the rest of eternity and be content. However, there was one task that needed fulfillment for Gabrielle to be considered an Amazon Princess by the Gods and Xena pulled away reluctantly. 

Gabrielle was still trembling from the feel of Xena’s tongue when the warrior settled between her legs. Xena pressed her body against Gabrielle’s and kissed her. The bard’s legs wrapped reflexively around Xena’s waist and they both moaned from the feel of each other. 

“Gabrielle,” Xena said passionately, “I have to enter you, you will feel some pain..” She kissed her again before continuing, “but trust me, it will give way to pleasure.”

The bard could only nod, unable to form words or fully process anything beyond the unbearable need to be filled completely. “Please,” she managed and spread her legs wide beneath the warrior.

Xena’s hand covered her mound and she pressed her thumb against the bard’s swollen clit as a distraction. She stroked Gabrielle softly, and positioned two fingers at her entrance. Xena kissed her deeply, rendering Gabrielle breathless and needy as she ground herself against Xena’s thumb. Xena felt the younger woman on the precipice of another orgasm and it was in that moment that she plunged her fingers inside her.

Gabrielle screamed and tensed from the intrusion. Her muscles tightened around Xena’s fingers, and tears sprang in her eyes as she felt pain rip through her body in a devastating wave.  
Xena!”

“Shh, I know…I know, hold on to me.” Xena said, soothing the bard with her words. She kissed her again, feeling Gabrielle begin to relax slowly and she pierced her fingers through the barrier signaling the bard’s virginity. Gabrielle cried out again and clutched at Xena until the pain began to ebb away and she felt the warrior’s fingers thrusting in and out of her.

_Gods, she feels incredible._ Xena thought to herself becoming aware of her own neglected arousal. 

As the pain gave way to the pleasure Xena had promised of, the bard writhed and moaned beneath her and Xena began pumping her fingers inside Gabrielle’s hot dripping canal. Wave after wave of pleasure racked through her body as she felt the power of the warrior’s passion inside of her. She felt Xena everywhere, inside her, around her, on top of her and craved more.

Xena’s fingers curled between the bard’s tight muscles and dove deeper. She found the source of Gabrielle’s pleasure within her and rubbed it in circles, sending the young woman into ecstasy. Xena’s thumb kept up its rhythm against the bard’s clit while she rode out her orgasm on Xena’s fingers. Gabrielle spread her legs wider and Xena complied to her silent demand, filling her with another finger, and taking her until the pleasure blissfully carried Gabrielle to the land of dreams.


	3. A fire that kindled the flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy epilogue

  
  


* * *

  
Xena’s acute senses picked up on an intruder and her eyes shot open to scan the hut. Her intense cerulean gaze landed on Selene, priestess of Artemis, standing at the entrance, and the warrior’s features softened as the woman approached the bed.

“Good morning Xena.” Selene said smiling as she took in the appearance of the warrior and the newly appointed Amazon Princess.

“Good morning.” Xena said returning her smile.

“Artemis was pleased Xena. Gabrielle’s Rite of Cast is now accepted by the Gods as well as the Amazon nation.”

_I bet she was pleased,_ the warrior mused with a raise of her eyebrow. Xena nodded in response to the priestess, her gaze dropping down to the young woman curled against her, who was completely oblivious to the conversation that was being held. Xena smiled, knowing Gabrielle would be happy to hear the news, but made no effort to wake the sleeping beauty in her arms.

“I’ll let her know, thank you Selene.” Xena said, bringing her attention back to the priestess.

Selene felt her heart warm as she watched the way Xena stared at the young bard with such tender affection. “I can tell you care for her very much Xena, it suits you.”

Xena wondered briefly at Selene’s words. Was care the right word for what she felt towards her companion? She honestly didn’t know. What she did know, was having taken Gabrielle’s virginity, she felt a possessiveness for the bard that she hadn’t felt before. The mere aspect of someone creeping into their hut had caused killer instinct to flow through Xena before she remembered the Amazons posed no threat to her or to Gabrielle, and now with the bard being royalty, they would also serve as her protectors.

As of late, Xena had found herself fully adapted to having Gabrielle around her. The young bard had proved herself a valuable asset time and again in numerous situations they had encountered on their journeys together. Gabrielle had also selflessly defended Xena when the warrior felt she deserved punishment for a crime she didn’t even commit. She constantly surprised Xena with her fearless antics and Xena was proud of the young woman she was watching her dear friend become.

Xena concluded that thinking she merely cared for Gabrielle, was an understatement. Xena had no way of defining her feelings for Gabrielle, but she was truly grateful to the Gods for bringing the bard into her life.

Though not being one much for words, Xena decided to respond in a simple manner.

“I do.” Xena said, affirming the priestess’s earlier comment.

“We can tell.” Selene said as she turned to leave then added, “The Amazons will prepare a feast for Gabrielle tonight, you are welcome to join us Xena, especially since you are her champion.”

Xena was never one for any sort of label regarding sharing intimacy with someone. However, with Gabrielle, she found herself fond of being known throughout the Amazon nation as the champion of one of their princesses. Xena knew, without doubt, that she would always seek to defend and protect Gabrielle and could think of no better word to represent her status in the bard’s life.

“We’ll be there.” Xena said with a finality, and the priestess took her leave.

As if on cue, Gabrielle began to stir in the warrior’s strong arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly blinked away sleep. Gabrielle lifted her head slightly to find two azure orbs of fire burning into her emerald gaze and found herself completely consumed by the intensity of them.

The memory of the previous night began to play in Gabrielle’s mind, she remembered the amount of times Xena had looked at her as she was right now, and how it caused her desire to burn throughout the entire night. The warrior’s eyes darkened as she too recalled the passionate love that was made until Apollo manifested himself at first light. 

“Hi Xena.” Gabrielle said, finally finding her words.

“Hello Gabrielle.” Xena said with a hungry glance to the bard’s lips. She took note of Gabrielle’s reddish golden locks tickling her bare breasts and causing arousal to stir within her. 

The bard immediately blushed at the sound of her lover’s husky voice, reveling in the way Xena said her name. It had been a private kink for her from the moment the warrior first said it until now. Xena always emphasized every syllable and it rolled off the tip of her wicked tongue in a range from affection to lust. 

Xena’s hands threaded through Gabrielle’s hair and she moved some of the strands from the bard’s face.

“Artemis accepts you now as an Amazon Princess. The priestess came by to let us know.

Gabrielle’s blush extended down from her cheeks to her neck as she thought of the reason behind this acceptance. She smiled at the gorgeous warrior who lay beneath her meeting her azure gaze. “Thank you Xena, for everything.”

_For changing my life, for making me into a woman. For giving my mundane life a purpose._ Gabrielle thought to herself, hoping in some way, that Xena knew what she meant to her.

“It was my pleasure Gabrielle.”

The bard buried her face in Xena’s neck. Thinking about the warrior’s pleasure sent shivers up and down her body and Xena tightened her arms around her in response to it.

Xena pressed her lips against Gabrielle’s ear and whispered, “again?” She asked knowingly.

“Yes.” Gabrielle’s response was immediate and Xena chuckled as she rolled the bard onto her back, settling between her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s title is taken from Sappho’s summer poem 31. Thanks for reading!  
Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
